The present invention relates to a liquid ring pump housing of the type having a control disk arranged between the impeller housing and the cover.
A Siemens Vacuum Pump Type 2BV1 is a liquid ring pump of the above type. In that pump, a disk-shaped gasket is inserted between the cover and the control disk. The impeller housing is sealed from the outside by inserting a sealing compound between the control disk and the edge of the impeller housing.